Conventionally, a parking assistance apparatus for parking a vehicle at a parking target position has been developed. Such a prior-art parking assistance apparatus is disclosed in a Patent Literature 1 listed below.
In a parking assistance apparatus disclosed in the patent Literature 1, plural parking target positions are temporally set together with parking modes (parallel parking, perpendicular parking and so on) in a state where a vehicle is being stopped at a given stop position. Then, a parking target position at which a driver intends to park is selected among the temporarily-set plural parking positions based on a driver's steering operation. Specifically, when a steering wheel is steered to the left by more-than or equal-to a predetermined angle and then the vehicle is moved, a right-side perpendicular parking is selected (run forward on the left and then run backward to park perpendicularly on the right side). Alternatively, when a steering wheel is steered to the right by more-than or equal-to a predetermined angle and then the vehicle is moved, a left-side perpendicular parking is selected (run forward on the right and then run backward to park perpendicularly on the left side). Alternatively, when a vehicle is moved without steering a steering wheel by more-than or equal-to a predetermined angle, a left-side parallel parking is selected (run forward with a small steer angle and then run backward to park parallel). Then, a parking assistance is started based on a selected parking target position (parking mode).